


This Is My Family

by addicted_2_fandoms



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: (not biologically, (not by papa rossi), Acceptance, Angst, Autistic Spencer Reid, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Forced coming out, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Spencer Reid, Italian Uncle Rossi, Jason Gideon Bashing, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau is a Good Friend, Menstruation, Murder, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outing, Pansexual Penelope Garcia, Papa Rossi, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Derek Morgan, Reid has his period, Reid is basically outed to his team, Self-Indulgent, Sharing Clothes, Slurs, Spencer Reid Has Self-Esteem Issues, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer Reid is a Rossi, Spencer Reid-centric, Team as Family, Trans Male Character, Trans Spencer Reid, Transphobia, Worried Derek Morgan, and yeah, but come on), i do NOT condone the use of this word, lmk if I need to tag anything else, t word use by unsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: Reid hasn't had his period in over a year, good thing he has his team who help him and Rossi, who isn't as old as he thought. Meanwhile the team is racing against the clock to find an unsub killing blonde hair, blue eyed girls. How is Reid going to cope sharing a room with Rossi and being outed to the team?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & David Rossi, Spencer Reid & Everyone
Comments: 38
Kudos: 171





	1. Morgan's Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is something I started writing last night and I was like, no this isn't going to be a casefic, it's going to be a short one shot about Reid and Rossi... and it turned into this. I hope you like it, haha

**Spencer:** **_“‘This is my family. I found it all on my own. It’s little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good.’_ ** **From my favourite movie, Lilo and Stitch.”**

Dr. Spencer Reid hadn’t had his period in over a year, after he started testosterone, they became less frequent, one every few months, perhaps a worse one, one a year. But generally speaking, they were slowing down. So when he arrived at the office that morning, it was quite honestly the last thing he’d expected, nor on his mind.

Perhaps he should have recognised the hot flushes, the mood swings, the cramping in his stomach and general nausea in the days prior, but it had been so long that he’d honestly forgotten the signs. 

He arrived at work, with minor discomfort in his lower back and the ac seemed to be off that morning, because he was sweating in his usual ensemble. He pulled off the vest, ignoring the strange looks he got from the team. 

“Hey pretty boy.” Morgan slid over to him about a half an hour later, looking concerned. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Spencer looked up from doing his reports, confused. “Why?”

“Oh, nothing bad.” Morgan quickly assured, seeing the genius was getting stressed. “You just seem to be fidgeting a lot and it’s quite cool in here and yet.” He gestured to where Reid’s sweater vest lay resting. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. It’s just a little hot for me at the moment, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Derek nodded, looking uncertain but took the genius’ word for it. A couple of hours later, Reid was grabbing his bag and racing off to the toilet, attracting the attention of his team. 

“Guys, settle down. I’m sure he just drank too much coffee.” JJ assured them, not wanting them to baby Spencer.

“If you’re sure…” Morgan was still uncertain and worried for his family.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Reid is a big boy. Okay?” Prentiss chipped in, trying to calm Derek’s nerves and get on them at the same time. 

A few moments later Spencer walked back out calmly, looking much more relaxed and sitting back down to finish up his reports. Prentiss, JJ and Morgan all stood watching him, in a small semi circle as he zoned back in on his work. Hotch walked downstairs, after watching everything unravel from his window, before calling them to the roundtable room. 

“We’ve got a case.”

That of course rose everyone from their stupor and they followed upstairs to a waiting Garcia and Rossi, JJ pulling back. 

“Hey Spence, you all good?”

“Oh yeah.” He nodded, he looked around for any unwelcome eavesdroppers before turning back to JJ. “Started my period today, I haven't had it in almost a year.”

JJ shot him an empathetic smile, “ooh, that sucks. You got pads and pain medication?”

Reid nodded. “Just ‘cause I haven’t had it, doesn’t mean I’m not prepared.” They both laugh at that, hurrying up to the round table room, where everyone had already sat down. Morgan shot them a look, but then Garcia was handing out case files and explaining what was happening in a small town none of them, not even Spencer, had heard of.

“Three victims, all aged 23 - 27 have been murdered in Daggersville. The first was Ashley Brian, she was the primary school teacher for the town, blonde hair, blue eyes at 24 years of age. The second was Chelsea Renalds, she was coming home from university for the weekend, 23 years old, also blonde hair and blue eyed. Finally, Samantha Cooper, 27 years, married with 2 kids and you know it, blonde hair and blue eyes.” Garcia started, pulling up gruesome images on the display.

“All the victims were beaten to death and found outside the town bar. No messages were left and there were no signs of overkill, a swift blow to the head, one or two hits to the chest. The autopsy report says the first died from asphyxiation, the second from the blow to the head and the third is still yet to be determined.” Hotch says.

“Any clear connections between the three?” Emily asks.

“Yes, since it  _ is  _ a small town, all three victims knew each other, ate at the same places, all got hair cuts at the same salon, but that information gives us no help, except for of course Chelsea, who was visiting. However none of these women ran in the same circles, Chelsea hadn’t been home in years, and Samantha and Ahsley would only have had contact at parent teacher interviews.” JJ answers, looking over her report. 

Emily nods back. Morgan looks over the files again. “The rate of killing seems to be speeding up.”

“Yes, there was 2 weeks between the first two victims and a week between the third and fourth.” Garcia confirms.

“That means, his next kill will be in a few days.” The team looks grim. “Alright everyone, wheels up in 30.”

The team leaves the briefing room, all getting ready, Morgan pulling Reid back.

“What’s up with people holding me back today.”

“Sorry pretty boy, but are you sure you’re alright? You didn’t tell us one obscure fact about the size of the town or probability of blonde hair, blue eyed girls being victims. Where’s your head at?”

“Look Morgan, trust me, I’m fine. Just feeling a bit off. Not enough to warrant a sick day, I’ll be fine.” He cut Morgan off before he had a chance of trying, fruitlessly to get his favourite G-man to take a day off.

“Alright then. Tell me if I can do anything.”

As much as Reid appreciated Morgan’s concern, it got a little overbearing sometimes. Nevertheless, he nodded thanking Morgan and heading off to grab his go bag. Before he left, he made sure to grab his heat pack, some sanitary supplies and pain medication. It wouldn’t do well if he passed out due to pain while on a case, from something as simple ( _ and natural _ ) as a period. 

He wasn’t feeling dysphoric about it, there was a reason he’d never gotten bottom surgery, or top for that matter. It was because he never felt uncomfortable about his body, sure he bound his chest (never while on the field though), but it had never been about looking a certain way. He’d just known that ‘she/her’ and the dresses and being a girl wasn't something that fit. Like a badly tailored suit that Reid had put on.

He always joked that he got pHds so that people would call him Dr instead. He also didn’t mind the long hair or the occasional crack about it, he knew they meant any harm (at least his team, but he was willing to fight any transphobe who invalidated him), but it just wasn’t something that he’d had the money, time or need to do.

However, it was days like this that he wished (more so than others) that he had been born in a man’s body, because shit, he forgot how bad cramps hurt. He was one of the last to board the plane, sitting down in his seat and grabbing a cup of coffee. 

He was quite fidgety throughout the flight and had to change his pads twice, over the 6 hour period. He was more quiet and subdued, choosing to silently look over the case and reread one of his favourite books.

Most of them were sleeping, knowing that with the time zone difference if they didn’t sleep now, they would be screwed. He couldn’t sleep, he was a little scared of leaking and he hadn’t felt this discomfort for over a year. JJ took pity on him, grabbing the heat pack and microwaving it (because of course their jet had a  _ microwave _ ), before laying it behind him so it would heat his lower back. 

The nausea was getting worse and the plane ride wasn’t helping, so all in all, Reid was miserable and just wanted to cry and hide in his room, oh and there were the hormones. Oh goody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed and I will try to get the rest of this fic out as soon as possible. Do y'all want me to release it all in one day or over a few days? Lmk?


	2. Rossi Isn't That Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid comes out to Rossi and it isn't as bad as expected, the team also makes new advancements in the case.

Reid stumbled out of the plane, desperately grasping the handrail to stop him tumbling down the stairs and trying to ignore the usual lightheadedness that follows the first few drops of blood. He sips from the travel mug, Garcia had bought him as a birthday present last month, having filled it up just before leaving and relishes the sugar he so desperately craves, while simultaneously cursing it for making him feel even more nauseous. 

He’s glad, no one has taken note of his clumsiness, or if they have, just written it off as usual Spencer behaviour. They went straight to the police station as a group, meeting the sheriff and Hotch assigning positions from there. Emily and Hotch were going to the dump sites of the bodies, while JJ and Morgan were going to speak to the families. That left Reid and Rossi to victimology and the geographical profile. 

A sheriff took Morgan and Emily, while Hotch and JJ went down to the hall to ask the families more questions. Reid and Rossi silently pored over the information, Reid doing complex mindmaps on the board that Rossi couldn’t even pretend to understand. 

Reid’s phone rang, startling them both. “You’re on speakerphone Garcia.”

“So, I found that all three victims had visited the same gas station that evening and looking at all their spending habits, it was unusual for them to go there. So I did some more digging, the credit cards were used exactly 2 hours before the bodies were killed. That means the unsub has taken them, killed and dumped them within that frame and someone  _ had _ to find it.” Garcia explained, typing noises loud in the background. 

“Garcia, who found the bodies?” Asked Reid, sorting through the information.

There was a pause and a lot of typing before Penelope replied. “A man named Carl Jenkins, I believe.” 

“And he discovered all three?” Reid asked.

“Correct, 10 points for Dr Reid.” They laughed at her antics.

“Thanks Garcia.”

“Garcia out.”

“Oh that girl is a crack up.” Rossi said, as Reid hung up. Reid nodded along, not really listening and running back over to the board.

“We need to interview Carl Jenkins.”

Rossi grabbed a report next to him, “the police spoke to him when he came in reporting the bodies.”

“Hmm, any note of strange behaviour, do they think he could be our unsub?”

“Not sure.” Hotch walked back in with JJ in tow.   
  


“Anything else?” He asked, stopping dead in his tracks at Spencer's takeover of the whiteboard.

“I think we should interview Carl Jenkins properly and Garcia found some unusual spending habits of the victims.” He explained to them what Garcia had found out, calling her again to get Jenkins’ address. 

“Rossi, Reid, you should head over there now, Morgan and Prentiss have found something at the dumpsite.”

“So kid, wanna tell me what’s going on?” Rossi asked as they sat down in the car.

“What, I? I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Reid asked, looking shocked.

Rossi gave him the I’m-a-profiler-kid-also-I-know-you-what’s-wrong? Face. Reid wasn’t exactly out to the team yet. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell them, it was just that it never really came up and after a while it didn’t seem to matter.

“Rossi, I’m trans. Being transgender means-,” Rossi cut him off.

“Yes Spencer, I know what it means.” He laughed good naturedly. “Thank you for coming out to me, I know that must have been hard.”

Spencer looked gobsmacked. “What kid?”

“Y-you’re cool with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Rossi had started to look offended, before Reid hurriedly cut in.

“Sorry, that was rude. It’s just a lot of people  _ my age _ aren’t as accepting as you are and you didn’t exactly grow up in a time where it was accepted.” He trailed off at the end, not wanting to offend the man any further than he already had. 

Rossi sighed. “Yeah, I get it. People weren’t accepting when I was growing. Luckily I had some really good friends who took me to Pride during my time at the academy. I still go whenever I can make it, in whatever city I’m in at the time.”

Reid looked incredulous, he couldn’t believe his hero had gotten  _ even  _ cooler in his eyes. Rossi chuckled looking at the star eyed man driving the car. “However, that is not what I asked. What’s up with you?”

Reid looked busted, plucked up his courage and blurting out “ _ i’monmyperiodandihaven’thadoneforoverayearanditsucks. _ ”

“Do you want to slow down, kiddo? Not everyone works, or speaks for that matter, as fast as you do.”

Reid takes a breath, slowing down his talking and reminding himself that Rossi was accepting. “I’m on my period for the first time in over a year, I was so used to not getting it, I kinda forgot it was a thing.” He sounded sheepish.

“It sucks and hurts and I forgot about the mood swings and pain and hot/cold flushes and that's just on a good day.” For someone who’d had 3 wives, Rossi looked horrified.

“Jesus, kid. You good?”

Reid laughed, nodding his head. “I’m fine, just forgot how much they sucked.”

Rossi hummed along, shaking his head fondly at Reid, before realising they’d arrived and getting out.

“Carl Jenkins?” Rossi called. “FBI. We just want to ask you a few questions.”

An older looking white man walked out his house, pushing back a dog with his leg and wielding a hunting rifle in hand.

“Who are ya?” He called out, teeth missing and with a heavy accent.

“FBI. I’m SSA David Rossi and this is Dr Spencer Reid.”

Jenkins regarded Rossi for a moment, before surveying Reid. “Dr of what? And she looks a bit masculine to be a girl.”

Rossi fixed him a hard glare. “ _ He  _ has a doctorate in, what was it Spencer?”

“I have PhDs in mathematics, chemistry and engineering, plus a degree in psychology, sociology and am working on one in philosophy. Now, shall we get started?”

Jenkins looked suitably chastised, but still wary, while Rossi looked like a proud father.

From the conversation that Reid and Rossi have with Jenkins, they both conclude that although he might be racist, homophoic, transphobic, sexist, close minded bastard, he was probably not their unsub, although hero syndrome begs to differ.

The car ride back was filled with phone calls to the other members of the team and Hotch informing Reid and Rossi that the team was ready to deliver the profile.


	3. Rossi Is That Dad Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team releases the profile to the officers and press, but have no new leads. Reid and Rossi share a room and learn things about the other.

“The unsub you are looking for is a white male in his 20s, he will not insert himself into this investigation. This type of killer is not looking for approval from the press and will not be keeping up with this investigation. Public appeals and media speculation will not work on him. We know he plans to kill in the next few days.” Hotch speaks, face stoic 

“He is an organised killer, he stalks his victims for days, before killing them. As you can see, the women were most likely abducted near the gas station they all went to the night of their murders. The unsub will most likely hold a menial job of some sort, have family issues that will not be obvious to an outsider, most likely maintaining the ‘perfect family’ picture.” Reid chips in.

“His victims are all blonde hair, blue eyed women, however there is no overkill suggesting this is personal, nor signs of sexual assault. Usually sexual sadists will show signs of overkill or a more personal killing method. This suggests that he probably has a type, he is likely impotent, returning to the scene of the crimes gives him sexual gratification and it may be near where he works or lives.” Morgan adds.

“We believe this man to be a thrill killer, he kills for the fun of it, even if his attacks are organised. He will be closed off, a social outcast, as it were and will not be able to get along with people his age. He does believe himself smarter than those around him and believes himself too good for what station he has in life. As stated we do believe him to attack in the next few days and since he only holds his victims for a few hours, if a girl goes missing, she is as good as dead.” Prentiss says.

JJ speaks up, at the end of their profiling. “We will be releasing a press conference, urging young women to be together in groups until we can find this man, organising a mandatory curfew and releasing this profile to the press. Chances are somebody knows him and will recognise the unsub. We will also be setting up an anonymous tip line, for anyone to come forward.” 

The team spent the rest of the day working on the case and not getting much further, until they had to call it off and the team went back to the motel rooms to sleep. Because it wasn’t a very big town, the motel only had 4 rooms, which means some people had to pair up. Hotch was unlikely to and usually Rossi was as well, leaving JJ, Spencer, Morgan and Prentiss to work out sleeping arrangements. This time however, Rossi offered to stay with Reid, causing odd looks from the team and a concerned look from JJ. 

“Sure,” Spencer agreed amicably, he didn’t mind sharing a room with the older man. With JJ and Prentiss sharing a room, it was sorted and everyone slowly made their way upstairs. Reid more slowly than others. 

When he arrived at the room, Rossi was already there, having claimed a bed and put his stuff on the foot of it. He was probably in the bathroom showering or getting changed and Reid allowed himself to get settled on his bed, pulling out the case files again, as Rossi exited the bathroom, walking over to his bed.

“Uh uh,” he chastised the young genius. “It’s time for rest and relaxation, we’ll look at the case tomorrow with fresh eyes, but you’re no use to anyone if you’re dead on your feet and feeling like shit.”

Reid giggled at that, a testament to how tired and out of it he really was. 

“Okay baby genius, time for sleep.” Rossi grabbed the case file out of his hands, watching as Reid tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

“Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast. Are you wearing your binder right now?”

Spencer looked sheepish. “That’s what I thought. You can’t sleep in that, we  _ both _ know that. Change, now.”

Rossi didn’t leave much room for argument and Reid was once again floored by how much the man cared. He stood up, stretching out, back and ribs sore from binding too long and lower back in burning pain. 

He made his way over to the bathroom and emerged in what Rossi remembered to be Aaron’s FBI shirt from the last time Reid got hurt and a pair of very large tracksuit bottoms, that he also deduced didn’t belong to the man. He looked comfortable and Rossi could tell he wasn’t wearing a crop top under his shirt, based on the way he was hunching and wrapping himself up in his own arms.

“Ok, sleep time now.” Rossi said, trying not to baby the genius, but also understanding that sometimes he needed direction, especially when it came to his own health. 

“Alright then,” replied Reid, walking over to his go bag and putting the dirty clothing inside before pulling out his heating pad and non-narcotic medicine. He put the heat pack in the microwave, as Rossi watched him walk around the room, silently doing his nightly routine. 

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Spencer called over his shoulder to Rossi, who was sitting on the bed and snapping him out of his head.

“Oh? Oh, yes please.” 

Spencer walked over to his bed with the two cups, facing Rossi who was also perched on the edge of his bed, handing over the cup of tea, just the way Rossi liked it. 

“So, how are you kid?”

Spencer let out a little hum, blowing on his tea and cradling it to his chest. “I’ve been better. Honestly, I’m not dysphoric about it, it just really hurts and I’m kinda nauseous. It’s also really hot and I forgot how bad it felt.”

Rossi gave him a look of sympathy. “Yeah, one of my wives couldn’t leave the house on hers and my best mate from the academy used to get super bad cramping. He almost puked on me once.”

Spencer giggled at that, once again feeling so lucky that he had such an accepting team, it made him really happy to hear someone, especially Rossi’s age and from someone he idolised so much, that it was totally normal. 

“Mm.” They say in silence for a little while longer, Reid curling up around his heat pack and sipping his tea, Rossi just taking in the smaller man in front of him. Honestly, Spencer was like the son he’d never had. He’d never thought he’d get to be a dad, but here they were.

Once Spencer had fallen asleep, David took the cup from him and pulled the blanket on him, before allowing himself to shut his eyes and fall into a restless sleep.


	4. Nightmares and Bloody Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, late night talks, bloody sheets and fake smiles. Rossi is 100% dad and Reid needs to learn that people care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm basically releasing these as I'm writing them..)

It was probably a bad idea to have put them in the same room together, in fact out of the team, they were the ones who should have been given single rooms, but this is what it was now. Putting the two BAU members with PTSD and nightmares in the same room wasn’t the smartest thing the team had ever done, but it also wasn’t the dumbest (although that doesn't really say much in their line of work).

Reid woke up screaming bloody murder, pushing off invisible hands and begging with someone to  _ ‘let him go’ _ . Rossi sat next to the boy, trying to calm him and wake him, but not wanting to touch him in case it was unwelcome. Soon enough Reid woke himself up in a panic, muttering apologies and going white when he saw Rossi kneeling next to the bed.

He bolted up, sitting upright and scooting to the headboard. “I am so sorry sir, I shouldn’t have woken you up, oh god I’m so stupid, it’s fine- I’m fine. You can go back to bed.”

Rossi shook his head, “not a chance kid. What’s up? Is it Hankel again?”

Reid flinched at the mention of the name, making Rossi feel guilty but he shook his head, no.

“It’s um.” Spencer seemed nervous, prompting Rossi to pull the boy into a hug, which he surprisingly leaned into. 

“Take your time, kiddo.” David says, pulling the boy closer.

“Um, well. When I was younger, there were a lot of bullies at school and y’know being younger than everyone and smarter than most of them didn’t help. When I came out I was dead named daily and even,” he hesitated for a moment, “tied to the flagpole, in only my underwear by some of the bigger kids. I endured the punches and the kicks everyday, but the words were always the worst. Telling me that I’d never be anything but an autistic freak who lied to get attention and was too smart for  _ her _ own good, and those were the nice ones.”

Rossi looked appalled and felt for the young man, he knew how cruel kids could be. He just held the man closer, even as he started sobbing. The tears and snot ran down the front of Rossi’s night shirt, as the hormones flowing through Spencer’s body worsened the nightmares, fear and sadness. 

It was approaching dawn when Spencer finally settled down from his borderline panic attack, as he started rocking back and forth in a self soothing motion, trying to quell the embarrassment from breaking down in front of his hero and mentor. 

“Reid, Reid. Spencer.” He finally called, getting the man’s attention. “It’s okay,  _ you’re _ okay. Just breathe, you don’t want to work yourself up again. It doesn’t matter what those kids did, even if it still affects you, you don’t have to fear them anymore, they can’t get to you. They were cowards, people who were unhappy with themselves and too young and stupid to realise how hurtful those words really were. I know it doesn’t excuse it, but I want you to know that you have a family who loves and accepts you, and if you choose to come out to the rest of the team, just know they’ll be there for you.”

Reid almost started sobbing again at Rossi’s speech, curling closer into his chest, before pulling back with a groan. “Oh shit, you should probably get off the bed.”

Rossi looked confused for a moment, before looking at the sheets and pulling Spencer off them. “We can deal with the blood tomorrow, let’s just go back to sleep for the short hours we have, okay?”

“Where am I going to-?” He didn’t get to finish the question as Rossi unceremoniously dumped Reid on the bed. 

“Sleep.”

Reid nodded, not wanting to argue with the older man, pulling up Rossi’s blanket, feeling cocooned in Rossi’s smell and feeling safe with his father figure watching over him. Rossi on the other hand, couldn’t fall back asleep after that almost traumatic experience. Reid didn’t seem to find anything unusual about his panic attack nor trauma, while Rossi had only ever seen PTSD this bad in returned soldiers and severely traumatised children. 

Rossi sat up thinking about his own trauma and experiences in the war that still plagued him to this day, although he’d never had the night terrors as bad as Reid did. He pulled out the book that was sitting in his bag knowing that the team would be calling in an hour anyway and that he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. Nor did he want to. He felt a certain amount of responsibility for Reid and to make sure that he was alright. 

He was just getting to the good part of his novel when his cell started to ring. “Hey Hotch.”

“Hey Dave, is Reid up yet?”

He looked over at the young boy. “No, he had a bad night. Do you know how often he has those?”

Hotch hummed, “I’m not sure, but we’ve got another victim.” 

Rossi sighed, “We’ll be out in 30.”

Hotch sounded sorry and resigned as he muttered back, “make it 15,” before hanging up.

Rossi shook Spencer up, the younger boy startling as he remembered everything that had happened last night, before Rossi interrupted his frantic thoughts. “You can freak out later, right now we’ve got another victim.”

Immediately Reid snapped up and out of bed, grabbing his go bag and racing towards the bathroom, Rossi heard the shower turn on for a short period before hearing the tap and then the door knob turning as Reid raced out in under 5 minutes.

“Wow, kid. That was fast.” Spencer just nodded mindlessly, grabbing the reports on the bed and reading through the messages on his cell from Garcia and Hotch about the new information they had.

Rossi was also out of the bathroom in just over 5 minutes, coming out to adjust his tie and pull on his shoes and socks, before ushering both of them out of the small motel room.

“Good sleep pretty boy?” Derek asked as they caught up with the group, Reid plastering on a fake smile and nodding.

“Yeah, long day today, right?”

“Sure thing.” Morgan nodded, clearly delighted that Reid looked better.

Hotch and Rossi exchanged a look of surprise, this was the kid who’d just had a frankly shit night and they saw no difference, if anything he looked better than he normally did. JJ sauntered over to Reid giving him a peck on the cheek and a large cup of coffee. 

“Come on boy wonder, big day.” Prentiss smiled as she passed him, relieved to see him looking better.

“You all good Spence? Good night?” JJ asked in a hush tone.

“Yeah, it was okay, I guess. On the plus side Rossi knows and he doesn’t care.”

JJ looked delighted at the revelation, giving the doctor a hug and jumping excitedly.

“See, I told you he wouldn’t mind. I’m so happy for you Spence.”

Spencer laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I was nervous about it, but he was cool about it and JJ, I’m really getting attached. He’s like the dad I never had, I swear. Already he’s so much better than Gideon.”

JJ’s face soured at the mention of Gideon’s name. He wasn’t a bad guy, but he was standoffish, never came out with the team and most of all didn’t react too well when Spencer came out to him. It wasn’t that he was transphobic, it was just he was really uncomfortable around Reid after it and she knew he blamed himself for Gideon leaving, it hit him really hard. 

“I’m glad Spence.”

The walk to the Sheriff’s station was short and the team immediately sobered up at the new body that had emerged. The clock was running out.


	5. Rossi and Hotch Are Total Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information comes to light about the case causing Hotch and Rossi to question an employee at the gas station. They also have a serious conversation about Reid and his past trauma. Cue two guilty father figures.

Spencer and Hotch went to inspect the body shocked to find that the cause of death had been a swift shot to the head and no signs of a beating or asphyxiation. Hurrying back to the others with the shocking news, they discovered that another body had been found, again shot execution style. The M.O didn’t match, but the victimology was the same and the killer was speeding up, halving his time every kill. If this pattern was to continue another body would show up the next evening.

With the whole team working harder and interviewing all the families and friends again, they seemed to be at dead ends until. “Guys, I think I found something. Garcia was doing background checks on everyone in town and I think that our profile might be missing something. Check what time Billy Sarajevo gets off work, he’s the butcher’s son. It’s 30 minutes from when he gets off until these women go missing and taking into account where the butcher’s shop is to this gas station, I’d say he walked there. I’d bet he’s using a ruse to get these women to go to the gas station, like the Zodiac did when he loosened the tire on Kathleen Johnson’s car in Modesto. 

“My theory is that he’s done something to their cars or the likes to get them to stop at the gas station, from there he offers to walk them home, knocks them out and you know the rest. Garcia said that about a month before the killings started he was rejected from the university he applied to and his scholarship fell through.” Reid explains.

“What about the change in M.O?” Hotch asks, looking back over the case.

“Ahh, that’s where I was stumped too, but if we look at the dates.” He shuffled the papers, “the M.O changed after the public was informed who and what to look out for.”

“Rossi, come with me. We’ve got to go interview the worker at the gas station, can you get Garcia to send me the names?” Hotch asks, pulling on his FBI jacket.

“On it sir.” JJ replies. 

“Prentiss, you go with Morgan to interview the father, get JJ to call him in and Reid, look over our profile and see if there’s anything we might have missed. Also go over everything with Garcia again.” Hotch looks over at his team, stopping them before they leave. “And whatever you do, do not arrest him. We don’t have enough evidence to build up a case yet and if he is the unsub, he may go on a spree.”

Everyone nodded going off to their respective jobs. 

“Is Reid alright?” Hotch asked, face ever stoic but his voice letting out a hint of worriedness.

Rossi looks uncomfortable for a moment, before seemingly making up his mind about something and opening his mouth. “Look Aaron, just remember it’s not really my place to tell. But Reid’s been having nightmares.”

Hotch looks upset, his usual nonchalant mask slipping. “About Hankel?”

Rossi shook his head. “No, that’s what I thought. But apparently he was bullied really badly in school, y’know being a child genius and younger than them and autistic, because kids can be cruel.”

Hotch nods solemnly, “I remember being on a case with him and in order for me to gain the unsub’s trust, I kicked Spencer. He grabbed my gun, shot the unsub and got his qualification.”

Aaron looked quite guilty about the memory, so Rossi decided to stay quiet, although his papa bear instincts were roaring. “He told me afterwards that he was a child prodigy in a public school and that I kicked like a nine year old girl.” Aaron laughed self-deprecatingly, hating that that was how Reid felt. Both men were upset by the statement and the air felt heavy as they tried to figure out how to help him. 

“Yeah, sounds about right. But did you notice he looked  _ better than usual _ today? I mean, he could be putting on an act, but he looks like he got more sleep last night than he normally does.”

“Yeah, I noticed that too. You said he had nightmares and trouble sleeping though?”

“Yeah, I-” Rossi seemed hesitant, once again about how to phrase it. He felt guilty about talking about Reid when he wasn’t present, even if they were only trying to help. He eventually settled on, “I helped him get to bed. When he woke up in the middle of the night I talked with him and he went back to sleep.”

Hotch nodded, knowing it wasn’t the full story, but sensing that it wasn’t Rossi’s to tell. “How are you?” He finally asks.

Rossi startles for a moment before answering. “I’ve been good, getting enough sleep, been lunching with wifey numero uno.” They both laugh at that. 

“Speaking of which, the team should come over again, for dinner.”

Hotch smiled, something he did rarely and something Rossi was always grateful to see. “I knew you loved them, admit it, you like us coming over to your house and drinking all your wine.”

“You mean Emily drinking all my wine and JJ helping.” He laughed.

“Well, that too.”

They pulled up outside the gas station that was the last known place of the victims before their deaths. 

“SSA Aaron Hotchner, FBI. This is SSA David Rossi.” Hotch spoke walking over to the cash register. “We’d like to ask you some questions about some girls who were recently murdered.”

Sam Blyth, they found out, was working on the nights of all four of the murders, but didn’t see anything unusual. The girls acted normal, meaning they probably hadn’t been coerced into going there, although they did seem a bit upset that their car overheated and that they needed to pull over. 

He claimed to be at the gas station at the times of the murders and those were quickly verified by the security cameras around the store, that they had Garcia run frame by frame. Rossi thanked him for his time, handing him a business card and telling him to call if he remembered anything else. He assured he would, wishing them luck in finding the serial killer.

“It’s not him.” Aaron shook his head.

“No it’s not.” Rossi confirmed, but they hadn’t been looking at him as a primary suspect anyway, so it didn’t matter. Just as they were pulling out, Hotch’s phone started ringing.

“Garcia?”

“I think I just found something.”


	6. What's Easy and What's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Transphobia, threats of outing someone, hostage situation, this is where THOSE tags come in**
> 
> The team has made a major error in the profile, putting Reid into a dangerous situation and forcing him to choose between doing what's easy and what's right.

“Garcia says there was a shadowy figure in all of the video tapes on the night of the victims death. The male seems to be of the same height, weight and ethnicity. Garcia is working through it now, but it’s no coincidence that he was there the night of all three murders.”

The team nodded, looking back over the footage from the gas station. After a moment Rossi notices something off about the team. “Um… Where’s Reid?”

“He said he needed some fresh air and was quickly popping back to the hotel.” Morgan spoke up, not truly convinced. 

JJ made eye contact with Rossi, nodding her head and confirming it was what Rossi thought. Reid had either felt really sick (which was unlikely considering the migraine incident) or had another period related issue. 

“Oh, got it.” He quickly turned the focus back on the case, not wanting to stay on the topic of their resident genius for too long. Garcia was on video call analysing the frames and raising the quality of a few to try and match face identification. 

“Oh yes my lovelies, I’ve got it. It’s Seth Eidelsten, he works there as a janitor, cleaning the bathrooms and station.”

“Thanks Garcia.” Hotch says.

“Not a problem my fine furry friends. Garcy out.”

Hotch nodded at Rossi, both of which raced out to the SUV.

“Were you aware that there was someone else here the night of the murders?” Hotch asked without preamble, walking into the gas station.

Sam looked shocked for a moment, before realisation dawned on his features and he answered. “O-oh, do you mean Seth? Yeah, he cleans the toilets and whatnot.”

“Why would you not deem that important information to tell us?” Hotch asked, looking angrier.

“Sorry man, he’s here every night. I honestly kind of forgot.” Sam looked sheepish, giving David and Aaron all the information they needed.

Hotch nodded, leaving the store.

“Can we trust him?” Rossi asked, expecting a certain answer.

“I’d say so. Any word from Reid yet?”

Reid had gone back to the motel, his cramps getting worse and not wanting to be seen taking pain medication, even non-narcotics as he knew they’d worry. He also had to change his pants, he’d brought an extra pair in his go bag, expecting something like this to happen and he was hoping they looked similar to his current pair. He didn’t want Morgan asking too many questions, although it seemed like he would considering Reid had just taken off.

When he got back to the motel room he made quick business of changing his pad and pants, before taking the medicine and sitting down for a few minutes with some tea and a heat pad to quell the cramps and nausea. While he was reading and waiting for the pain medication to kick in, he got a knock at his door. 

It was odd, considering it was midday and he knew the team was hard at work. It was possible it was housekeeping, but he hadn’t put a sign on the door and he’d expect them just to walk in. Nevertheless he walked over to the door, putting his heat pack and book to the side and placing a hand on his gun. 

He looked out the peephole to see a brunette girl standing outside his door, looking slightly lost and confused. “Oh thank god someone was in here.” She said as he opened the door.

“My name is Sarah Dalton and I’m a little lost. You see my family came on break here and I seem to have lost them.”

Reid looked confused, as far as he knew, no one new had arrived at the motel in the time they’d been here, although he wasn’t sure anyone else had noticed. However, before he could get too suspicious, she pulled out a knife and held it against his hip, backing him into the room.

“One move and you’re dead.” She said, knife trailing up his chest. 

“For a genius you did get the profile so dreadfully wrong.” She taunted as he sat on the edge of the bed, disarmed and silent. 

“My team’s going to come looking for me.” He protested.

“I’m sure they are, but for now. You’re my captive.” She said in a voice that was a tad too crazy for Reid’s liking. 

Rossi and Hotch raced back upon discovering the team hadn’t heard anything from Reid either, walking in as Garcia was relaying information about a woman who had been broken up with a few months ago, her boyfriend cheating with a blonde hair, blue eyed woman. A heartbroken Sarah Dalton was not told the identity of the second woman, only that she was a resident of his hometown. 

Tickets confirmed that Sarah had arrived a few months before the BAU showed up, as Garcia sent the location of her current lodgings, the motel they were staying at. They all seemed to come to the same conclusion at once, Reid.

Sarah walked around the room, sifting through both Rossi and Reid’s possessions, before entering the bathroom. Presumably it was to check that there weren’t any concealed firearms she did not know about, but she emerged with a smirk on her face.

“I was under the impression that you were staying with Agent Rossi.” She smiled nastily.

Reid smiled awkwardly, confused as to why she’d ask the question or know the answer. “I am.” He finally answered.

“Well then, what  _ is _ with the pads in the bin?”

Reid scrunched up his nose at her going through the bin and then seemed to pale at the realisation. 

“Suddenly the heat pack makes sense. So, you’re a girl. What’s your  _ real _ name?”

“Excuse me?” Spencer asked, offended and frankly appalled by the question and her behaviour. 

“Well you’re not  _ actually _ a boy, so I’m assuming you have a real name.” She went through his bag again, humiliating him by picking up his favourite sports bra.

“Only girls wear these.” She dangled it cruelly above his head, snatching it out of his reach every time he tried to grab it. ”So does your team know what a freak you are?”

Her question was filled with venom and he looked down, refusing to answer. “That  _ wasn’t _ rhetorical.  _ Do they know? _ ”

He shook his head, filled with shame. “Only Rossi and JJ do.” He said, tears running down his face at this point, so frightened by everything she could do with the information.

“Aww, little girl gonna cry? You know real men don’t cry. Must be fake then.” She mock pouted, rejoicing in the way he flinched without her having to even touch him. 

They heard calling out from outside the door. “I guess you’re team’s here now, it’s up to you. Do you want your secret to get out, or can I walk free?” She asked, cruelly waving the sports bra in his face and smiling like she’d won.

“Tick tock. Your time’s running out Miss Reid, make up your mind.”

He blanched.


	7. Il Mio Piccolo Sole (My Little Sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Transphobia, uses of the t word (I do NOT condone the use of this word, nor use it in real life), self deprecation, panic attacks**
> 
> Reid chooses right, but is outed to his team. The consequences of this are a panic attack and some father-son moments between Spencer and Dave.

Reid walked out of the hotel room, Sarah’s hands cuffed behind her back and disarmed of any sort of weapon. He was severely confused by why she wanted to out him in exchange for her arrest, but he figured it would have to come out sooner or later and he didn’t want to die in a motel alone. He figured it would just be better for everyone if he cooperated. 

As he exited the room, he saw his team surrounding the building with the full force of the local police and they all looked angry and guilty. JJ was the first to snap out of her trance, running over to Reid and directing the local police to take her into custody. By the time the police had gotten there, the team was crowding around Reid. 

The team was frantically checking over Reid, who was insisting that he was fine, breathing a sigh of relief that Sarah hadn’t made good on her threat. He finally let a worried sick JJ drag him to the paramedic, knowing that it was procedure as Hotch escorted them, when he heard.

“She’s a fucking tranny. Didn’t you know? Your resident genius is a freak.” 

Immediately Reid paled, tripping over his own feet and feeling like he was going to pass out. His mind was taken back to the harsh kicks and blows he’d received in grade school, that year 9 girl, who definitely kicked harder than one. 

He wasn’t sure what happened, but the next minute JJ is on the ground and he’s running to hide next to the ambulance. He found a spot, sitting down and curling into himself while hyperventilating. He can’t hear what’s going on around him, everything is just so loud, as he rocks back and forth trying to calm down. He wasn’t sure where the screaming was coming from, if he had been more aware he would have recognised it as his own and his care for his team seeing him like this was 0 at this point.

The team hadn’t noticed Spencer run off, assuming that he was with the paramedic getting checked over with JJ. Hotch was leveling a glare at Sarah.

“If this gets out, I’m suing for invasion of privacy. This is to be kept under wraps, that was not your call and I am making sure that  _ all  _ charges stick.” Hotch all but snarls at her, directing the police to take her into a vehicle. Rossi was red in the face, looking ready to cause her bodily harm for outing his son. 

Hotch sent a knowing look to Rossi. “This is what you didn’t want to tell me?” Hotch asked, already knowing the answer.

Rossi nodded. “It wasn’t my place to tell.”

Hotch agreed. “Dave. Go be with your son.”

“H-he’s not- he’s not my,” but Rossi couldn’t even get the words out.

“Dave.” Aaron repeated again. 

David nodded, mock saluting Hotch. “Yes sir.”

He walked over to the ambulance, expecting to see Reid but the back of the ambulance only held JJ.

“Where’s Reid?” He rushed out, searching around for the younger man.

JJ looked severely guilty, pointing to the side of the ambulance as her head was getting patched up. 

“What happened?” He asked, slightly less mad, but no less worried (in fact he was even more worried now).

“He um, he heard what Sarah said and freaked out. I tried to comfort him but he lashed out and I ended up on the concrete. The EMTs were concerned about the blow to the head I took in the fall, but no one has been able to get close to him. Could you try?”

“Thanks JJ, that’s  _ not _ your fault. He will be fine, understand me? He’s strong. Okay?” JJ nodded, albeit reluctantly, shocked at Rossi’s words. Hell, he shocked himself.

“Thanks Rossi.”

Rossi slowly walked around the side of the ambulance, almost collapsing at the sight of the boy, no man, but he looked so fragile like this and Rossi was reminded of how young Reid truly was. He approached slowly with his palms faced up, showing he was not armed or looking to hit the man, like one might approach a wild animal. 

“Hey Reid? Reid? Spencer?” He looked up at his first name being called. “Hey kiddo, can I sit with you?”

Reid nodded and Rossi held onto the side of the ambulance, bending down and sitting against the ambulance with no regard for his expensive or weary bones. “Can I touch you Spencer?” 

Spencer looked up from where he was huddled into his arms, still hyperventilating and nodded slowly seeming to recognise Rossi. Rossi held his arms out allowing Reid to come into them if he so wished, but not pressuring the man. As Spencer all but fell into the man’s arms, he wasn’t breathing as fast anymore, but he was muttering something indistinct under his breath.

As he slowed his breathing, unconsciously matching his heart rate to Rossi’s, his words got clearer and Rossi could finally make out the words. 

“Real men don’t have periods. They don’t bind or have to inject hormones into themselves. Dumb tranny, not a real man. Dumb little girl. Dumb little girl. You’re the reason dad left. Fucking freak. You deserve it.”

Rossi swallowed down all his anger at those who’d made Spencer believe he was anything less than worthy of everything the world had to offer, than all the respect and admiration of his peers. There were so many things Rossi wanted to say, but he was suddenly unable to speak. 

When he finally caught his breath, he pulled the boy in tighter. “Real men can have periods, even some cis men have hormones injected into them.” He whispered, trying to get Reid to calm down, by making arguments he  _ couldn’t _ argue with.

“Okay, Spencer.” He was careful to use his first name, realising that it was something he had chosen, that represented his manhood. “You may be trans, but that doesn’t make you any less a man than me or Hotch. You’re not the reason your dad left, he had issues with himself and chose to take them out on you. Any parent would be proud to have you as their son, I for one am so honoured to be considered a father figure by you, you are everything I always wanted my children to be.”

Reid’s sobs and breathing had turned into hiccups as he looked into Rossi’s eyes. “Really?” He looked so small and innocent and Rossi’s heart broke. 

“Of course figlio.”

Reid starred in wonderment. “Son,” he reverently breathed out, starting to sit up.

“I-is that okay?” It was Rossi’s turn to look insecure.

“Of course… papa.” Rossi’s grin seemed too big for his face, until he heard Reid’s mumbled request.

“Please don’t leave.”

“Of course il mio piccolo sole, I’ll stay with you throughout the paramedics checking you.” Reid gave a half-hearted smile at the nickname, before clarifying.

“I mean ever.” It was then he realised what he said, trying to backtrack and praying to every God that Rossi didn’t hear. 

“I um, I mean, uh-,” he couldn't stutter out a full sentence, or make his excuses before Rossi cut him off.

“Yes, I will.” He felt a spike of anger shoot through him at Gideon who’d abandoned this young boy and at one William Reid, who deserved to be in a grave as far as he was concerned. “I will  _ always _ be there.”

Reid sniffled, “don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I’m not figlio, I’m not.” Rossi assured him, holding him tighter. “Do you want to get checked over by the paramedic now?”

Spencer looked over at him. “I don’t have a choice, do I?” He let out a small laugh, causing Rossi to do the same, a pit to form in his belly. Pride and joy, he recognised, at Spencer's smile.

“No, I’m afraid not. Now help me up.” 

“Okay old man.” Spencer stood up, grabbing Rossi’s hand and hauling him up. 

“Oh I’ll get you.” Rossi teased as Reid ran from the side of the ambulance, playing tag like a young son and father. 

The team smiled at the father-son duo, before Reid was sent to get checked up and JJ went to pack up Reid and Rossi’s stuff, so that Rossi didn’t have to leave Spencer’s side and Spencer didn’t have to go back in there.

Hotch didn’t show any difference in behaviour towards Reid, showing his usual stoic face and leading them to the jet, JJ was more overprotective and Emily just nodded and went on with her day. Morgan however, was confused about the whole thing and didn’t make eye contact with Reid, causing Spencer to become slightly upset. 

He couldn’t understand why Morgan wasn’t talking to him, had he done something wrong? Was Morgan transphobic? He hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> figlio means 'sun'  
> papa means 'dad'  
> il mio piccolo sole means 'my little sun'


	8. Jet Talk, Comfort & Shovel Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the customary after case jet talk with a lot of comfort from the team and a shovel talk from Hotchner. Reid comes out to Garcia and calls Rossi 'papa' in front of his team.

Reid was originally planning to sleep on the jet or possibly catch up on his reading, he hadn’t done much of either the night prior, however, his plan was interrupted by his sudden outing. The team had decided to sit all together at the table that was commonly used on the flight to the cases. Reid was next to the window, curled up against Rossi, who had the aisle seat, Hotch and JJ were sitting across from them while Morgan and Prentiss perched on the bench next to the table. 

  


Rossi was protectively holding Reid to his side, like a father might his son while the team stared at the pair. 

  


JJ was the first to speak up, trying to kick start the conversation and dispel the awkward atmosphere. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry Spence.” She said, putting her hand out and letting him decide whether he’d reach out or not. 

  


To her delight he reached out taking her hand. “Thanks Jayje.” He murmured. 

  


“This doesn’t change anything for us Reid, you’re still the same agent, doctor  _ and _ man that we’ve always known. I’m so sorry that Sarah did that to you, she had no right and we won’t make you talk about it.” 

  


Spencer gave him a shaky smile, his eyes conveying gratefulness, before reaching out his hand as well, motioning for Hotch to give him his hand. Spencer squeezed the other man’s hand tight and Hotch was touched at Reid’s initiation of contact as it wasn’t something he normally did. 

  


After a few minutes he pulled his hands back and tucked into Rossi’s side, motioning for Morgan to say what he was obviously dying to, it didn’t take a profiler to see that he was bursting to talk.

  


“You didn’t deserve what she did and I want to rip her to shreds. If I could I would make her pay, but all I can do is ask if you’re alright.”

  


“Why were you avoiding me? At the crime scene, I mean?” His voice was so small and weak that the team’s heart broke.

  


“I’m sorry prett- Reid. I just didn’t know what to do. I’m not good with this stuff, I didn’t grow up around the community and I didn’t want you to think that I was trying to be rude or god forbid not accept you, even though that seems to be what’s happening in that big brain of yours. I’m sorry prett- Spencer.” Morgan looked sheepish the whole time, causing Reid to smile at him, then frown.

  


“But you never call me Spencer.”

  


“Can I call you pretty boy?” Morgan asked, worrying if he was doing something wrong all along.

  


“I’ll tell you if I don’t like something Morgan, okay? Trust me to set my own boundaries and I’ll trust you to respect them. Got it?”

  


Morgan cracked a smile. “Got it pretty boy.”

  


The smile Spencer gave to Morgan was definitely in the top 10, not that the team was keeping a list or anything.

  


“Just know Reid, I will go Lauren Reynolds on anyone who tries to hurt you, okay?” Emily spoke up after a while, causing Reid to tear up. 

  


“Thanks guys, you really are the best family I could have asked for.” 

  


“You got it pretty boy. Wait, you’re the younger brother, so who am I? Rossi’s obviously the dad and Hotch is so the mum.”

  


Hotch raised an eyebrow. “Not taking it back.” He stage whispered, causing everyone to laugh and Aaron even to crack a smile.

  


“Well I’m totally the cool aunt.” JJ piped up.

  


“Hey, no fair. That’s what I wanted to be.” Emily pouted.

  


“You’re all kids.” Rossi said, as they were all dying of laughter. 

  


“Garcia’s the sister and Morgan’s the weirdo neighbour who came over to our house once for dinner and never stopped.” They all ‘oohed’ at that.

  


“I’m wounded, pretty boy.”

  


“Too bad Derek.” He poked his tongue out.

  


“Oh it is on.” He laughed, reaching over to try and tickle Reid and half falling on Rossi in the process. “Sorry man.”

  


Rossi just shook his head fondly, glad to see Reid feeling better.

  


The team went back to their usual jet activities, Morgan listening to music, while Emily and JJ talked in a corner and Reid pulled out a book. Hotch was going over the case and starting on reports while making light conversation with Rossi. When Reid got up to get coffee, Hotch went with him, giving Rossi a look, meaning that he wanted to speak to Reid alone.

  


“You alright Reid?” Hotch asked, boiling the coffee pot. “What happened back there wasn’t fair, but it doesn’t change the way we all feel about you. You’re still the same Spencer Reid we always knew, there were just a few things that we didn’t.” 

  


His voice turned more serious, more of the Hotch that Spencer was used to. “But kid, you’ve got to tell me if anyone tries anything, please do report it to me. I’m asking as your unit chief  _ and _ your friend.”

  


Reid nodded gratefully, “thanks Hotch.”

  


“Don’t mention it Spencer. Also, if Rossi hurts you, I will hurt him. I don’t care if he’s my friend, understood?” Reid smiled, knowing that he was extra protective after the Gideon incident. 

  


“Yes sir.” He shot Hotch another smile, pouring too much sugar in his coffee and making Hotch laugh. They picked up their mugs, Aaron walking back over to David and silently asking Reid to let him talk to Rossi alone.

  


Reid went over to where Morgan was sitting, content to read his book and bug Morgan as he tried to listen to his music. 

  


“Rossi, just remember. He may be your son, but I’ve known him a long time. Don’t interrupt me and say that  _ he’s not your son _ , because he is, in anything but blood. Over the past few days, you have done more for that boy than Gideon or William have  _ ever _ done. However, if you do  _ anything _ , Reid is under strict instructions to tell me and you  _ know _ he will, I asked as his unit chief.”

  


“Aaron, I’m not going to argue with you and say that I won’t, because there won’t always be times where I’ll do right by him. No matter how hard I try, I will  _ not _ always get it right, so I cannot promise that. But I promise to try and never to intentionally hurt him. I care for him, so much, and if I ever hurt him, I will give you the gun myself, okay?”

  


Hotch nodded, smiling at his longtime friend and colleague. “Okay, you can call him back now. You’ve been looking over there every few seconds and he looks like a kicked puppy, wanting to get over here.”

  


Rossi nodded his surrogate son, who bounded over like an excited puppy, climbing back into Dave’s side and snuggling his head in. Hotch smiled fondly at the two while Emily and JJ took photos to send to Garcia, knowing she’d hate to miss this bonding moment and that she’d probably interrogate them for the full story later.

  


“You comfortable there kiddo?”

  


“Thanks papa, I am.” Reid flushed, releasing what he had said, as the team pretended not to have heard, but shared secretive smiles.

  


“Good figlio. I’m glad. Just sleep il mio piccolo sole.”

  


“ _ My little sun. _ I like that, papa.”

  


“Good. Go to sleep figlio.” He said more firmly this time, pulling Spencer closer.

  


The rest of the trip home was fortunately uneventful and the team was just glad to be back on the ground. 

  


“Spencer. I’m so glad you’re okay. Don’t go getting taken hostage again, I swear. I’m so mad at you.” Garcia admonished, but Spencer knew she wasn’t serious because she was hugging the life out of him.

  


“I’m sorry Pen. I’ll try not to next time.”

  


“That’s right young man.” She sassed.

  


“You’re squeezing me too hard, I’ve got to talk to you about something.” Spencer said, as she let him go. He nodded to the team, making eye contact with both JJ and Rossi, signalling that he’d be fine. 

  


“Could you guys wait for us? All of you?” He looked over at the team, as they smiled comfortingly at him.

  


“Baby boy, you’re scaring me here.” She looked concerned about Spencer needing to talk to her alone.

  


He took her hands, leading her away from the group and standing face to face with her and saying, “I’m trans.” He looked terrified for a moment, before Garcia burst into a wild smile.

  


“Good for you boy wonder. Wanna come to pride with me this year?”

  


Spencer looked shocked for a moment, before smiling. “‘Course Garcia, I’ll wear my pride binder and bi flag.”

  


She smiled just as wide, “I’ll wear my pansexual one, wanna see if we can bully the others into going?”

  


Spencer laughed. “Sure Garcia.” 

  


They linked arms, walking back over to their team. “So, who wants to come over to Rossi’s?” Reid smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just watched that scene where Rossi takes Garcia's technology and invites her over to his place to listen to vinyl and drink 18 year old scotch and I've decided that's my canon Rossi. He's such a dadddddd


	9. A Father & Son's Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings ensue when Reid's insecurities get in the way of connecting with Rossi, who reminds him that is part of the BAU family, no matter who he is. Cue adorable father-son bonding and Spencer and Penelope's shenanigans. Despite it all, Rossi couldn't be more honoured to be a part of this little family that had been built.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter... :'''( (and the longest, hehe), but do not fear, I have a series planned!!! This has been a wild ride and I would like to give a special thank you to those who commented and left kudos, but really anyone who read this fic. 
> 
> I did not expect to be as motivated as I was and I would like to especially thank SR910 for commenting on nearly every chapter without fail and always having the nicest things to say. You honestly made my days and I am so pleased you liked it. Also special mentions for TobiasHankel and An_Odd_Boi for the comments. 
> 
> I can't believe I actually finished this, I am known for NEVER finishing anything, so thank you! Please enjoy!

“Hell yeah, wine at Rossi’s!” Emily shouted, she was the first one to speak up. 

“He said dinner. No one’s getting drunk at my place.” Rossi tried to talk but was drowned out by JJ, Emily and Penelope’s cheering.

Hotch made eye contact with Rossi, silently asking if he was okay with this. “Yeah, he’s my figlio Aaron. If it makes him happy, no harm, no foul.”

Spencer bounded over to Rossi, latching onto his arm. “Can we papa?”

“You’re like a little kid.” He laughed. “But I’d be more than happy to.”

Reid cheered along with the rest of them. They all got into the elevator, excitedly chattering about what games they could play and what Rossi might cook.

“Don’t let Garcia near the stove though.” Emily yelled, JJ letting out a loud ‘amen’ to that.

Their voices carried out loudly in the cold night air, breaking the careful silence that seemed to fall over the empty FBI building. Everyone started to walk to the carpark as Prentiss and JJ headed to JJ’s car, Garcia and Morgan to Derek’s and Hotch and Rossi, to their own as Reid headed off in a separate direction. 

“Hey pretty boy, where are you going?” Derek called, noticing Reid wasn’t walking to the carpark with the rest of the boisterous group. 

“Subway.” He said, as if it was obvious.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. “At this time of night? I don’t think so. Jump in.”

Reid looked torn. “But, I don’t want to be an inconvenience.” 

The team’s heart broke at that statement, them all moving off to give Rossi and Reid some much needed privacy. Aaron was the only one to speak, not gobsmacked by the genius’ obvious self esteem issues. 

“We’ll meet you there in about an hour, okay? I’m sure we all need to go home and shower.” 

The loud chattering of the team faded off into the night as they got further and to Reid it felt like a dream. 

“We’re both going to the same place. Come on.” Rossi said, putting his hand out.

“B-but, don’t you need to shower and whatnot first?”

“There’s many showers at my place, you can change there too.”

“What about clothing?”

“I think I can whip something up, okay? I  _ want _ to do this for you, okay Spencer?”

Reid nodded sheepishly, following him to his car.

“I’m sorry.” Reid whispered as they were driving home.

“For what il mio topolino?”

Reid smiled at the endearment, momentarily forgetting what he was sorry for, “my little mouse,” and then sobering up. 

“For, um- causing a scene in the parking lot. I’m just, I’m just not used to anyone caring without ulterior motives or because they have to.”

“Well, you should get used to it. This team is your family for as long as you’ll have us, and even if you move onto other, bigger and better adventures, we’ll still be family.”

Reid smiled at the declaration, feeling safe and starting to believe the words.

“So what do you want for dinner figlio?”

“Oh, and sorry for inviting everyone over.” He sounded more sheepish than apologetic and Rossi was happy to hear it.

“Don’t even worry, I was going to suggest it myself if you were feeling up to it and I had a strong feeling if we hadn’t JJ or Garcia would have invited themselves over and it’d become a team thing. We all needed this.”

He looked over to smile at Reid and grabbed his hand over the centre console, Reid latching on tight and not letting go until they had gotten to Rossi’s. Reid stood outside his place gobsmacked, no matter how often they went he was still always amazed by its grandeur. 

“Me too kid, me too.” Rossi smiled at his wonderment, as Spencer ducked his head and rushed inside. Inside it gave quite a homey feel, compared to its slightly daunting exterior and Reid once again felt so privileged to call this man papa, in all but blood.

“Now, how about you go take a shower and get changed while I figure out what wine I have left over from JJ and Emily’s last visit.” He pursed his lips, looking disappointed but winked at the younger man, letting him know he wasn’t actually mad.

“The guest bedroom is up the stairs, left and then 3 doors to the right.”

Reid nodded at the instructions, picking up his go bag and making his way, until he ran back and gave Rossi a hug. “Thanks papa.” 

However shocked he was at the hug, he didn’t show it, squeezing Reid tighter and giving him a kiss on the side of his head. “Of course il mio piccolo sole. Now time for your shower, go, go, go. They’ll be here soon.”

He waved him off, causing the younger to giggle, grabbing his stuff and stumbling up the stairs. “Careful.” Rossi called, fondly, not wanting a hurt doctor, who insisted he was fine running around his house.

He poured himself a glass of whatever wine he had in the fridge, spinning it round in his glass and thinking about the day. He was just sitting and contemplating this strange, but familiar bond he’d fallen into with the young profiler when he heard a voice. 

“Papa, I need some clothing.” 

He walked upstairs, calling back. “Just a minute.”

He went through his closet, trying to find the smallest pair of pants he had, finding a pair he’d put in the back of his pyjama draw that had shrunk in the washing. He figured the drawstrings would work fine, a pair of boxers from a packet that he bought a size too small and never bothered returning and an old hoodie from his early FBI days that had the large FBI logo on the front.

He set down his wine glass on the dresser, knocking on the door of the bedroom. “I’m just going to leave the clothing outside the door, okay?”

“Thanks.” He called back and as Rossi was walking back to his room, he heard the sound of running and the door open and close faster than he could blink. He shook his head fondly at Reid being Reid before going to his bedroom and showering. He let himself stand under the water until he felt it starting to lose heat, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. 

He grabbed his glass of wine, taking another sip and walked downstairs to find Reid curled up on his couch with Rossi’s first book in his hands. 

“Y’know kid, that wasn’t the first book I ever wrote.” Reid jumped, not hearing Rossi walk down the stairs.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to touch anything, but it was just lying there.”

“Calm down figlio, it’s fine. While I’m sure you have it memorised, it’s always nice to see someone reading your books. Besides, if I didn’t want you doing something, I’d tell you. You have free roam of this house, okay?”

Reid nodded shyly, as Rossi started pulling out ingredients for dinner. 

“Would you like some help?” Spencer asked, putting the book down and standing up. 

“Sure, kiddo. Why don’t you start chopping the vegetables.” He pulled out a tomato and showed Reid how to dice it into small squares, while starting on the pasta. 

The father-son duo were having so much fun talking and cooking, they’d almost forgotten guests were coming over. The doorbell rang, startling them both out of their own little bubble.

“Do you want to get it il mio piccolo topolino?” 

Reid nodded, handing over his knife to Rossi and pottering over to the door. He looked out the peephole to see Hotch, JJ and Emily on the front doorstep. 

“Hi guys.” Spencer said shyly, opening the door. JJ was the first to crash him into a hug.

“Hi Spence. Did you help cook?” She asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Ooh, well I hope you didn’t burn down Rossi’s kitchen.” Emily called from behind her.

“That was once.” He protested, Emily pulling him in for a hug as well.

“Uh, huh.” JJ sassed, walking into the kitchen, Emily following her.

“Smells good Reid, you feeling better now?”

Reid nodded, about to burst into a spiel about him and Rossi had done, before the doorbell rang again. He pulled it open, as Hotch walked into the kitchen revealing a beaming Garcia and a smiling Morgan, wearing the fond grin he reserved for his two favourite geniuses.

“Hey junior g-man. How did cooking go?” Morgan asked, taking one look at Spencer’s smiling face and FBI hoodie.

“How’d you know?” He asked, letting them in.

“Took a guess, also you look ridiculously happy.”

“It’s adorable Einstein.” She said, crushing him in a bearhug, as Morgan gave him a shorter, but no less affection embrace.

“Come on figlio, don’t leave them on the doorstep for too long.” Rossi called out fondly, eliciting laughs from everybody, including the aforementioned people.

“I’m not papa, we’re coming.” Spencer called back, grasping Garcia’s arm and dragging her along.

“Slow down pretty boy, don’t steal my baby girl.” But Spencer just stuck his tongue out, running faster alongside Penelope. 

When they got to the kitchen, they were slightly puffed.

“No more exercise for us,” huffed out Penelope. 

“Agreed.”

Hotch just rolled his eyes. “Is Derek coming?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He might have gotten lost.” Reid proclaimed innocently, just as a very disgruntled Derek walked through the door. 

“You two are gonna-” he didn’t get to finish his threat as Penelope and Spencer went to hide behind JJ and Emily and Rossi walked with food. 

“Dinner time. You’re all a bunch of kids, I swear.” He grumbled, wearing his apron and taking the food to the table, as Reid ran up behind him and hugged him tightly.

“But you love it.”

Despite it all, Rossi shook his head fondly at his son, “yes I do.”

  
**Rossi:** **_“As Friedrich Schiller, a German poet once said, ‘It’s not flesh and blood but heart which makes us fathers and sons.’”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il mio piccolo topolino means 'my little mouse'  
> il mio piccolo sole means 'my little sun'  
> papa means 'dad'  
> figlio means 'son'  
> mio figlio means 'my son'
> 
> Please leave any ideas you have for this series in the comments, because I was sort of lying when I said I knew what I was doing... Thanks!


End file.
